In the Company of Snakes
by Cousin Mary
Summary: Lucius is introduced to the bastard daughter never knew he had. Story will focus on Lucius and Snape’s friendship, as well as both men’s relationship with the Malfoy children.
1. Summoned

Title: In the Company of Snakes 

Author: Cousin Mary 

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em it wouldn't be fanfic ;-) 

Lucius Malfoy was a busy man. An important man. A man that didn't have time to meet with foolish American aurors who couldn't –possibly- have anything to say that would interest him one iota. Lucius snarled as he made his way up the steps of the American Wizarding Embassy. 

He didn't care much for Americans, on the whole he found them uneducated, arrogant and unable to understand the hierarchy that put –him- well above –them-. Even though his business empire was vast he always tried to avoid Americans. And now he was walking into their very lair… He barely glanced at the columned façade of the Embassy as he strode in, he passed over marble floors and past statues of men on horseback and paintings of cracked bells. 

"Name please," A voice called out. Lucius stopped and regarded the receptionist behind the massive mahogany desk. The woman was in her mid to early thirties, brunette and passably pretty. He smiled, he did appreciate beautiful things. "I'm here for Agent Peller," He told her as he approached the desk. 

The receptionist looked down, a little flustered. She blushed a bit as she skimmed over the scroll on her desk. "Agent Peller is in the third floor conference room. Second door on the left." She told him prettily. 

"Thank you," He paused to read the name placard on the desk, "Susan." 

She practically melted as she watched him walk away. 

By the time he reached the stairs though, Lucius had already forgotten her. The little receptionist wasn't worth remembering after all. His brows drew down as his thoughts returned to what had brought him here. A rather short, abrupt and somewhat rude note asking him, no, fairly ordering him to come to the Embassy at noon in one week's time. No reason why, no clue as to what was to be discussed. He'd thought about ignoring the summons, but it didn't do well to ignore an auror, even if he –was- an American. 

He made his way up the stairs and to the second door, but as his had came to the handle a thrill of apprehension shot through him. He'd given it careful thought before he'd come, as far as he knew he wasn't currently under investigation by his or any other government. But still… he never would have come as far as he had in the business or wizarding world if he ignored his instincts, and right now his instincts were telling him something very important, and possibly dangerous, was about to happen. Then again, an auror was an auror and one came when summoned. He slid his hand over his robe, feeling the comforting presence of his wand beneath, then, after a deep breath, opened the door. 

It was an unassuming room, smallish, with a long table with only about a half dozen chairs around it. There was one window and one other door. Cheap lighting glowed over head and there were a few coffee rings on the table. Lucius stepped into the room and sat nervously down. He'd assumed Agent Peller would already be here. He didn't have time to wait around for the daft man, he was after all a busy wizard. He eyed the other door, willing the agent to hurry it up. 

A few minutes passed, five maybe ten, and with each passing moment Lucius grew more ill at ease. It was ridiculous really, he could stare into the face of Voldemont and barely flinch, but waiting in a room with a stained linoleum floor was getting to him. Finally the door opened and a brawny looking black man came in. Standing easily six and a half feet tall, the man was broad shouldered and built like a professional Keeper, a man like that could take a bludger to the head and not even blink. Lucius swept to his feet in an impressive flare of robes, "Agent Peller I assume?" 

"Yeah," Peller eyed him like the wizard like he was something unpleasant he'd stepped in, "And you're Malfoy." 

Lucius kept his face impassive but his eyes flared, "You are late and I'm a very busy man." 

"I'm sure you are," Peller seated himself at the head of the small table and opened a briefcase Lucius hadn't even noticed he was carrying. "Sit." 

"What is this about then?" Lucius sneered, but sank back down none-the-less. The Agent shuffled some paper for a moment, as if trying to think of a way to begin. Again a sort of unease settled over Lucius, he had no idea what was coming, it was not a feeling he enjoyed. "Well?" 

"Let me be blunt Mr. Malfoy," The Agent looked up, stared at him for a moment then looked back down at the papers in his hands. He drew one out and put it before Lucius with such precision that the English wizard was almost afraid to look at it. "Do you recognize her?" 

Lucius looked down, it was a photograph. Non-moving, muggle. He picked it up, studying the image closely, it was a woman. Young, in her early twenties probably, light brown hair with green eyes, passably pretty. "She looks vaguely familiar," Lucius admitted, "But I cannot place her." 

"Her name was Rose Miller," Peller said, pulling the photo out of Lucius's hand and placing it back in the pile. 

"Was?" He asked. 

"She died a few years ago," Peller was watching him closely now, his deep-set brown eyes narrowing. 

"I'm sorry to here that," Lucius said not bothering to keep the trace of annoyance out of his voice, "But as I do not even recall where I ever –saw- that muggle I do not see what this has to do with me." 

"You had an affair with her," Peller eyes continued to bore into him, "Around sixteen years ago." 

"How dare you. I am a married man," Lucius protested almost automatically, but his eyes flicked back to the photograph still on the table, his memory suddenly jogged. He remembered her now, Rose. He'd met her in Santa Cruz, on one of the few business trips to the States that he couldn't avoid. It hadn't lasted long though, barely a month, just through setting up an export company for a new potion ingredient, banana slugs were quite lucrative… He shook his head, "I demand to know what this is about!" 

"This," Peller stood and walked to the door, he knocked gently and Lucius held his breath as it opened and a blonde head peaked in. "Congratulations, it's a girl." 

Reviews are like candy! 


	2. Skull and Dagger

In the Company of Snakes 

By: Cousin Mary 

Lucius kept his face carefully blank as he examined the girl. High cheekbones, her hair was slightly darker than Draco's, her eyes a light green rather than his son's silver, but he'd known even before Peller had confirmed it, this was obviously his daughter. 

He watched as she walked in the room, tall and thin, her hair hanging straight down her back to her waist. If Draco had been a girl he would have looked just like the one before him now. She was wearing what muggles called a 'sundress,' and over it a faded jean jacket. There were sunglasses perched on top of her ash blonde hair. She approached him cautiously and just looked at him. She appeared tired, like she hadn't slept in days. Dark circles shaded beneath eyes that he now saw we a yellow-green, like a nearly healed bruise. Suddenly she stuck out her hand. 

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Her voice was almost toneless, and quiet, almost a sigh. 

Lucius started, strangely surprised to hear an American accent, though he realized he should be. She was American, just like her mother… she just looked so much like himself and Draco… so much a Malfoy. He looked down at her hand and took it in his own and just held it for a moment. He watched her close her eyes and swallow, then she drew back her hand. She looked back over her shoulder at the Agent who was watching their exchange intently. 

"Yes, I think this will work," She said, taking a step back and leaning against the wall. She stuck her hands deep into the pockets of her jacket and proceeded to stare at her feet. 

Lucius frown, once again feeling such a sense of apprehension that he wanted nothing more than to leave, immediately. He looked to Peller, who cleared his throat before speaking. 

"Well then," He walked back to his pile of paper work, handing Lucius a few sheets of paper and manila envelope. "Her birth certificate, school and medical records, all the odds and ends you might need." 

Lucius looked down at the papers mutely, a tidal wave of thoughts crashing through him at once. He shook his head, "No, no, I…" He paused, mouth opening and closing a few time. He looked back at the girl the back at the Agent, "What do you think I'm… what-?" 

"You should take the girl now," Peller scooped the remainder of his papers, as well as the muggle's photo, back into his briefcase, "In an emergency you are to contact me directly," Peller leaned down so his face mere inches from Lucius's, "Me and –only- me, we clear?" 

"What? No," Lucius shook his head, "I can not simply-" His eyes were wide, his mind casting wildly about for a way out of this impossible situation. This simply could not be happening! "Wait! If her mother died several years ago, why contact me only now?!" 

Peller stood, looking at the girl before simply saying, "There were… complications." 

"Complications? What complications?!" Lucius was nearly yelling. He had a place in the community, this could –not- be happening! 

Suddenly Peller lifted him from his chair with one thick arm and threw him against the wall. Lucius fumbled for his wand, but gave up as Peller's pressed his forearm across his throat. "You listen to me Malfoy," Peller's eyes were blazing with such emotion Lucius was literally stunned. "You will take your daughter home, you will watch out for her and you will contact me if there is any emergency. You take her in with open arms or else I will break your arms, got it?" 

Lucius flicked his eyes to his daughter, she hadn't even looked up. He swallowed loudly, looking back at Peller, "Unhand me at once." He snarled. The Agent held him a moment longer before stepping back. Lucius continued, his voice strong and sure as he stared down the Agent, "I will take the girl because she is my daughter, but after I leave here our association will cease. " 

"Agreed," Peller straightened his robes and jerked his head towards the door. "Take her now, her things will be delivered to your house soon." 

Lucius sneered once more, but found himself taking the girl by the arm and leading her swiftly from the room and down the stairs. He didn't even glance at the desk as he strode angrily out of the building, his daughter in tow. 

He kept a swift pace, but the girl didn't say a word as she worked to keep up. They were several blocks away and both were slightly winded when he finally slowed and looked at her. "What to do with you then?" 

She shrugged, "You could take me into that alley over there and kill me." 

Lucius was momentarily horrified before he realized she was joking, the corner of his lips quirked up, "Well, lets save that 'til after supper hmm?" 

The girl's lips quirked up in an identical manner and Lucius knew that he'd never be able to pass her off as anything other than his daughter. Merlin, what would he tell people? The wheels turned, he'd have to profess his regret over ever having ever strayed from Narcissa, that was a given. One time thing, etcetera, etcetera, moment of weakness, so forth and so on, only thing he didn't regret was his lovely daughter… "Say there," He pulled her to a stop, frowning slightly as he watched her tense before looking up at him. 

"Yes?" Her voice was still barely a husky whisper. She lifted a hand and pushed the sunglasses from her hair onto her nose. 

"Peller never told me," He pulled off her glasses, looking into her strangely colored eyes. "Whatever –is- your name child?" 

"Maggie," She whispered back, clearing her throat and reaching for the glasses in his hand. 

"Maggie Malfoy?" Lucius frowned in distaste. 

"Miller," She corrected, slipping the glasses back on and shading her eyes with her hand as well. "Really Margaret, 'cause, well, you know." She shrugged again. 

"It will be Malfoy from now on," He informed her haughtily, steering her towards Knockturn Alley. "And why Margaret?" 

Maggie looked around, peering into a few windows. She didn't seem at all worried by the increasingly sinister merchandise the shops displayed, "In the middle-ages all illegitimate girls were named Margaret, 'cause you know, in honor of Mary Magdalene." She looked at Lucius and he swore her eyes twinkled, "Was supposed to protect our mortal souls, redeem us and keep us on the straight and narrow." 

"Ah," Lucius nodded, wondering a bit at her near grin. They walked a bit further before stopping at a small pub, The Skull and Dagger. It was a small place who's clientele came to eat, but not be seen. It was policy not to go nosing in other's affairs here. Professional courtesy as it were. Besides, he was hungry and they might as well get better acquainted over a meal. He thought to himself he was taking this all very well, though he supposed the truth of the matter was that it hadn't really sunk in yet. Here was this stranger he was suddenly supposed to take into his life. How to even begin? "Will this do?" He asked, indicating the establishment. 

Maggie looked up, it was all dark stone and thick glassed windows that let little light and no visuals through. She nodded and let Lucius lead her to a back table. He held her chair for her as she sat, she was oddly pleased by the gesture. 

He sat across from her, "Forgive me, but I don't remember your mother as a religious person." 

"She wasn't," Maggie nodded, her eyes darkening a bit, "A – a friend suggested it." 

He knew there was more to it than that, the expression on her face told him that. But Lucius knew women well enough to know that that look also meant a change of subject was in order. 

"Are you married?" She asked suddenly. 

Lucius sat straighter, silencing Maggie with a look as a waitress came by and took there order. After the woman was gone, Lucius nodded, "Yes, my wife, Narcissa and I have been married for nearly twenty years." 

Maggie nodded, digesting that. "How's she going to- to take to this?" 

"Narcissa is an understanding woman," Lucius watched his daughter's face closely, looking for censure. He face was the same carefully blank mask he himself employed. 

"Children?" 

"A son," Lucius cautioned himself not to say too much. Yes this was his daughter, but he did not know her and it was not yet clear if she had any hidden agenda. The overbearing involvement of Agent Peller, an auror, not social worker, was a clear indication that something out of the ordinary was occurring. There were factors involved that were not yet clear. "His name is Draco, he's about your age." 

"How's he going to take this?" She asked next. 

Lucius frowned. How would the boy react? While yes, Narcissa's pride would sting a bit as the flurry of whispers descended, she could be appeased with jewelry until it all died down. Draco was another manner entirely. "I'm not sure." He said finally. 

Maggie nodded, sitting back as the waitress appeared with their food. Once they were again alone, she sighed. "I hope it goes well," She pushed a hand though her hair, "I- I don't deal well with stress anymore." 

"Anymore-?" Lucius prompted gently. 

"Nevermind," She mumbled, looking down at her stew, frowning slightly. 

Lucius ate in silence as he watched Maggie push her meal around her bowl with a piece of bread. She wasn't eating, but then again maybe she just wasn't hungry. What was he going to do about her? He obviously had to take her home with him, the auror had forced his hand on that. She was his daughter and if it got out Lucius Malfoy had stuck his child in an orphanage or anything of the like he'd never live it down. Well, at least school would start up again in a month, then he could at least ship her off to Hogwarts. He frowned, "What year are you?" 

"Huh?" Maggie looked up. 

"Don't say 'huh' makes you sound common," He told her, "What year are you in school? Salem was it?" 

"Oh," Maggie looked uncomfortable, "I didn't exactly go to school." She paused again, "Well, I did the first year, after that I was privately tutored." 

"Privately-?" Lucius frowned, "Why would you be privately tutored?" The horrible thought occurred to him that his daughter might be slow. She had been rather quiet… 

"My, my powers," Maggie's voice grew quieter and quieter as she spoke, in the end Lucius was nearly leaning across the table to hear her, "They said I- I was too much of a distraction to have me around the other kids." 

"What?!" Lucius's temper was beginning to stir. How –dare- they say such things about –his- daughter! 

Maggie was staring intently at her bowl now, her eyes wide and unblinking, "My mind, it- I see things. Things I shouldn't." She whispered, "It's gotten me in trouble… in the past." 

"What kind of things?" Lucius asked, adding, "What kind of trouble?" 

"I- see, !-" 

"Wait," Lucius cut her off, suddenly noticing half of the pub hanging on their every word. So much for the Skull and Dagger's fabled confidentiality. He threw down some coins and led the still upset Maggie from the pub. This conversation would have to wait, another thrill of apprehension shot down his spine. Just how many surprises did fate have in store for him today? 

Reviews make my fingers type faster! 


	3. Meeting Draco

I want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys rock! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I'm glad I'm getting it somewhat right :)

In the Company of Snakes 

By: Cousin Mary 

Part3 

Lucius pulled his daughter out of the pub and back out onto Knockturn Alley, the hairs on the back of his neck were rising as he became certain someone was following them. He led Maggie first down one turn then another, weaving in between the tall, narrow buildings that made up the most dangerous areas of Wizarding London. 

While his natural instincts were always to head towards the darker shadows well behind the apothecary shops, he realized he'd made a mistake when he saw the flash of a silver mask out of the corner of his eye. He'd just played right into their trap, moved away from the protection of the crowds and isolated himself, and his daughter, in an area that where even if someone saw something… they wouldn't say a word. 

"Oh bloody hell, what do they want now?" He mumbled, grabbing Maggie and shoving her through the nearest door. He looked around, it was Bumbles and Katch, a store specializing in exotic potion ingredients that were, for the most part, completely illegal. Maggie was frowning at him, silently asking for answers, but he ignored her as he once again took her arm, this time leading her up the far aisle of ceiling high shelves, past the tiny glittering vials and small sinister canisters of ingredients, heading for the back entrance. 

He pushed himself past a black robed customer before realizing that he recognized him, "Draco?!" He spun around, hauling Maggie to his side. 

The boy quickly set down whichever substance he'd been holding, pushing it towards the back of the shelf so his father couldn't know for certain just –which- vial he'd been eyeing. "Father?" He stared for a moment, opened his mouth to give some sort of explanation… then he spotted the girl who was literally his double, his eyes widened. 

"No time," Lucius thrust Maggie at her brother and pulled his wand, pushing both children behind him. "Take her home Draco, take the long route." 

Draco just stared at his father, jumping when he felt the girl take his hand. He looked at the girl, shaking his head slightly at what he was seeing. 

"Now boy." Lucius hissed as he heard the front door to the shop open. 

Draco nodded, leading the girl towards the back. He opened the door without a sound and slipped out, pulling the girl with him. The door shut on well-oiled hinges with just a muted click. His mouth was a thin line as he looked around him, trying to get his bearings. "This way," He mumbled, drawing her into yet another shop, straight through it, out the side door and into another alley. He next took them through the kitchen of a greasy little pub that made the tiny Skull and Dagger look absolutely palatial. 

This went on for a while, darting down alleys, through shops, across vacant lots and even through a pipe Maggie would swear was once used for sewage. They moved in silence, quickly and rarely looking back. Familiar territory for them both. Finally Draco pulled her through one last grate-like door and they stumbled into the late afternoon sun flooding Diagon Alley. 

Draco sat down on a bench outside Gringott, facing the grate they'd just exited, his back to the thick stone wall. He scooted over and without saying anything, invited her to sit next to him, "We'll stay here awhile, see if anyone follows." 

Maggie nodded, trying to relax a bit. She slid her sunglasses back on and pushed a hand through her hair, lifting it off her neck. They sat there a full quarter hour in complete silence. 

Draco flicked his eyes away from the grate and to the girl sitting next to him. She had to be a Malfoy, she looked like every painting that lined the halls of his family's home. He studied her, as far as he knew he was the only fifteen year old, all of his cousins were either much older or barely toddlers. So… who was she? 

Maggie tried to pretend she didn't notice her brother staring at her. What was she supposed to tell him? She thought it might be necessary to use her 'extra powers,' as her tutors always called them, but if at all possible she wanted to avoid that. She always felt dirty when she used them, especially the intrusive ones. She frowned, she should say something. But what? Hi, I'm your bastard sister! Seemed somehow inappropriate. 

Draco noticed her expression and was about to say something, when he happened to look up and see who was approaching. "Dammit." 

Maggie looked up to see three boys coming right at them. She felt her brother straighten next to her, it was clear he did not like them. She tensed, hopefully they hadn't seen them and would pass right by. No such luck. 

"Malfoy," The younger of the three walked up to them, two identical boys right behind him. All had bright red hair and none looked to pleased to see them. 

"Weasels," Draco sneered, "You do realize this is a bank don't you? Where wizards keep money… no reason for you to be hanging around." 

As the boys all glared at her brother, Maggie glared back. They all obviously had a history together, but she was automatically siding with Draco. He'd taken her and protected her without question, giving him a little back up was the least she could do. She lifted her chin, her eyes narrowing, "Why don't you guys get lost? The circus doesn't need anymore clowns today." 

"Say, little Malfoy got himself a girlfriend?" One of the twins stepped forwards, "How much you have to pay for her?" 

"You bastard," Draco jumped up and sent a fist flying into the red head's face. Almost as soon as he'd made contact, the other two boys jumped into the fray. 

"Stop it! Stop it!" Maggie stood back, her eyes wide, as the red heads quickly took control and started beating her brother. The boys ignored her, and while Draco –was- getting a few good punches, with three against one, he was taking a lot more than he was giving. Maggie shook her head, she couldn't just stand by and watch this happen. With that decided, she tossed aside her sunglasses and dove toward the pile of boys. 

She managed to get a hold of the collar of one of the twins and, throwing all her weight into it, managed to haul him out of the fight. She put her hand over his forehead and got a good look at him, he was freckled faced and cute. There was a bruise already rising on his jaw and the corner of his lip was bleeding. Maggie frowned, as she looked at him, he didn't seem like he could be such a bad guy. But then again, she could hear the other two behind her still beating the living snot out of Draco. Knowing the boy couldn't move as long as she held him like this, Maggie took quick look around to make sure no one was watching, then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. 

George shook his head slightly as the girl drew back from him. Something had just happened but he wasn't sure what. He looked past her at the fight. "All right, all right," He yelled, climbing to his feet a bit unsteadily. "That's enough. Fred, Ron, get off him!" 

As the two boys stood, Ron gave Draco one last kick for good measure. The blonde boy's foot shot out and knocked him down again before delivering one last punch to his gut. 

"I said that's enough!" George bellowed, grabbing Ron just as his brother was about to start in again. "We told mum we'd pick up those herbs and we don't have time to mess around with Malfoy." 

"But George-!" Ron started, but was cut off as George grabbed his ear and hauled him down the street, a confused Fred trailing behind. 

Draco stayed there on his hands and knees a minute, getting his breath back. He spit onto the sidewalk, a combination of spit and blood. After a moment, he climbed to his feet, straightened his robes and looked at Maggie. "We'd best head to my house now." 

Maggie nodded slowly, following as Draco tried not limp too much as he marched home. 

Reviews much appreciated 


	4. Face in the Mirror

Sorry it's taken so long to update, we're buying our first house! And anyway, you can imagine the paper work… 

Thanks to my reviewers! And Weasleylover, it's not that the Weasleys were being especially mean, they were just insulting Draco like Draco always insults them. Just in this case Draco wasn't the brightest and picked a fight with 3 boys at once ;-) 

In the Company of Snakes 

By: Cousin Mary 

Part4 

Draco led Maggie through one of the side doors of Malfoy Manor, up the rickety staircase once used by the human servants who'd fallen out of favor after the taming of house elves a century before. He glanced behind him seeing that Maggie followed closely, her eyes darting around as if she expected someone to jump out at them. 

"Here," Draco pulled open a door and entered a shadowy hall, a few steps later they were at what Maggie guessed was Draco's bedroom. He looked at her a moment, as if debating whether to invite her in or not, but then just shrugged, leaving her in the hall for her to follow him or wait, whatever. 

Maggie stood there a moment, looking down the huge hall, first in one direction, then the other. She couldn't spot the door from the stairway any more, realizing it must be hidden someway from this side. She looked up, the ceiling was arched like a gothic cathedral, even in just this side passageway. Huge wooden doors were placed about twenty feet apart along each wall, and at both ends the hall ended in huge stained glass widows. The glass to Maggie's left depicted Merlin's seduction by Nimue and his imprisonment in the invisible glass house on Bardsey Island, and to her right was the Greek sorceress Circe turning mortal men into pigs. Maggie frowned slightly, watching as the enchanted images moved in almost lifelike ways. She backed towards Draco's door and slipped inside. 

Her brother's room was large and lavish, just like the rest of the house. There were large wooden pillars in each corner and the ceiling arched up away from them to a dizzying height. The room itself was all dark woods with green and silver accents. Draco was no where to be seen, she noted, but there was another door, behind which she could here running water. He was in the bathroom then. Maggie took a moment to take a closer look at her brother's room, trying to figure out just what kind of person Draco Malfoy was. She frowned, there was nothing to indicate this was where a 15 year old boy lived, it looked more like an old man's room. Lots of books, mostly on potions and the dark arts, there was a broomstick and a trunk that looked like it contained Quidditch equipment next to it, but other than that… Where was the clutter? The collection of wizarding cards? The exploding snap cards? Where were the toys and distractions that any boy, especially one from a well to do family, which Maggie was knew the Malfoy most especially were, would have? 

Confused, Maggie walked to the bathroom door and was just about to knock when she realized the door was slightly ajar. "Draco?" She called out, waiting a moment before pushing the door a bit. He was standing in front of the sink with his shirt off, pouring some fizzing liquid over his knuckles. He didn't look up, but he didn't tell her to leave either so Maggie took a short breath and walked up next to him. She looked into the mirror and stared at her and Draco's reflection. 

"We look alike," Draco said quietly, meeting Maggie's eyes in the mirror. He looked down, pouring some of the healing potion onto a cloth and then wiping it over his bruised jaw and split lip. 

"Yeah," Maggie nodded, pushing up the sleeves on her jacket and holding her wrists over the sink. 

Draco looked down, surprised to see what were obviously rope burns on her pale skin. He didn't say anything, after all, he was used to secrets, he just poured the potion over the marks and watched them disappear. He put the empty bottle down before pulling back on his shirt and sitting on the edge of his large marble bathtub. Maggie hadn't moved from the sink, but was watching him in the mirror. He cleared his throat, then asked, "You are a Malfoy then?" 

Maggie bit her lip and looked away, "Sorta." 

"Sorta?" He echoed, his almost white brows drew together. Everyone was always telling him he was a remarkably bright boy, but the girl's answer baffled him. It also, for some unknown reason, troubled him. He stared at her reflection in his mirror. She really was a pretty girl, all gold and white. Her features were near perfect, like a Greek statue or something. Draco went and stood by her again, putting a hand on her chin and making her look this way and that as he peered at her closely. 

Maggie stared back at him, she could see he'd almost figured it out and she hadn't told him anything! She realized she was holding her breath, and forced herself to breath normally as he inspected her. Finally he took as step back and looked at both their reflections in the mirror. 

"Sorta… as is we share a father?" Draco asked finally, one brow raised over disturbingly shrewd eyes. "You're his illegitimate daughter." 

Maggie swallowed loudly, nodding. 

"And you're going to be living with us from now on then?" Draco continued to watch her in the mirror, his expression unreadable. 

"Looks that way," Maggie whispered. She looked down and bit her lip. "I didn't mean to cause everyone so much trouble, it's just- just-" 

"Shush, don't go crying or anything," Draco sighed and pushed his hand through his hair, just like Maggie did when she was frustrated or upset. 

"I'm not going to-" Maggie cursed silently as she heard her voice thicken, dammit, she –was- going to cry! Her voice hitched and suddenly she was sobbing. 

Draco stared at her, his sister. He hated it when girls cried, Pansy put out the water works whenever she didn't get her own way. She was a master of the big fat crocodile tears, and he usually just ignored her. But Maggie, oh Maggie wasn't faking and he got the feeling whatever she was crying for was worth crying for. And then somehow, without even really deciding to do it, Draco found himself stepping forward and drawing his sister into his arms. She was almost as tall as him, but when she bent her head and sobbed into his shoulder Draco felt like his heart was going to break. "Shush, it'll be all right." He patted her back awkwardly and muttered all the appropriated words. "It'll be fine, you'll see. Father and I will make sure of it." 

Maggie just sobbed all the harder. 

Reviews are like candy! 


	5. Home and Hearth

A/N- Don't worry about Maggie being a Mary-Sue, unless she suddenly turns into a wise-crackin' 26 year old fanfic writer, you're safe ;-) Seriously, I've been writing fanfic for a long time and only do self-insertions in comedy pieces where I actually say it's me. I know the dangers of the dreaded Mary-Sue and have no fear this or any of my other fics will turn into them. And with out further ado, the fic - 

In the Company of Snakes 

By: Cousin Mary 

Part5 

Lucius did not return until late, the moon had risen and an eerie fog swirled over the lawn as he crossed to the towering front doors of Malfoy Manor. To most observers he would appear no different than always, his stride confident, his eyes steely and direct. But those who knew him best would note his slightly bent posture as he hurried up the walk, they'd take in how his eyes darted all over when given the cover of a blink. For those who knew what to look for it was utterly obvious Lucius Malfoy was anxious about something. And as the elegantly dressed wizard let himself into his fortress like home, Severus Snape stepped out from behind a tree with a thoughtful look. "Curious…" 

As Lucius climbed the grand staircase he took off his robe and let it fall to the floor, knowing one of the house-elves would see it was cleaned and returned to his quarters. He loosened his cravat and rolled up his shirt sleeves as he reached the top of the stairs. He thought about summoning one of his servants, but dismissed the idea and took the hall to his son's room. It was late, dawn just a few hours away, but Lucius knew his son kept late hours, just as he himself did. Malfoys traditionally did most of their work while the world slept. 

As he moved down the hall the heels of his boots clicked almost silently against the polished hard wood, he'd long ago cast silencing charms on most things he owned. He slowed as he approached Draco's chamber, smiling slightly at the candle light flickering beneath the door. He was still awake then, just as he'd suspected. He raised his hand to knock, but just as his knuckles grazed the wood he stopped and turned the knob. 

Draco and Maggie lay on the rug before the empty hearth, heads bent together in whispered conversation. There were numerous plates of half eaten food around them, testament that the house elves hadn't let the children go without their suppers. Lucius watched a moment, struck at how well they looked together. His son's face was lit up with an open smile as Maggie told some story, her hands gesturing wildly. It looked as if they'd known one another their entire lives, certainly not from just this afternoon. 

And they looked beautiful, Lucius thought, taking in his children. Both were perhaps a bit thin, but that would change with time. He himself had been a slender youth, but had filled out by graduation. Just then, Draco noticed his presence and looked up. 

"Father," He said, climbing to his feet. "Maggie and I were waiting for you. Should I show her to the guest room or…" He trailed off, looking at his sister uncertainly. 

"No, I will see to it the servants prepare the Blue Room." Lucius swept into the room, holding out his hand Maggie as she too rose from the floor. 

Maggie put her hand gently atop her father's as she stood, still unused to such formal manners. "Uh, thank-you, sir." She mumbled, looking down at her feet. 

"In the eye Margaret," Lucius instructed, "Always look whomever you are speaking to in the eye. It shows you think of yourself as an equal, looking away is a sign of submission." 

Maggie's eyes lifted, "Yes, sir." 

Draco smiled, "The Blue Room is the room right next to this one." 

Maggie looked at her brother and grinned, "And let me guess, it's blue?" 

"Oddly enough, no," Draco scrunched up his face in confusion. 

"Smart arse," Lucius lightly cuffed his son on the back of his head. He shook his head and looked back at Maggie, "I will have Pony ready your room, it should only take a few minutes." 

"Pony?" Maggie asked. 

"One of the house elves," Draco explained, "Not the one who brought the food, that was Donkey." 

"Pony and Donkey?" She raised a brow. "Why are they named that?" 

"You'll see," Draco grinned. 

As Lucius made his way down the hall he was still smiling at his children's antics, they could be quite charming when they tried. He stopped at one of the numerous bell pulls and tugged on the velvet cord, within seconds Pony appeared at his feet. 

"Yesser, Meester Malfie sir?" The house elf squeaked, adjusting her crocheted tea cosy dress. 

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Malfoy, Pony, it's Mal-foy." 

"Malfoy, oh yesser Meester Malfie, Pony knows," The pink elf grinned widely around sparkling white bucked teeth. 

Lucius closed his eyes and counted to ten, it wasn't worth getting upset about, it's not as if the creature meant to annoy him so. "Pony prepare the Blue Room please, my daughter will be staying with us from now on." 

"Meester Malfie hassa daughter?" The house elf's large eyes widened to comical proportions. 

"Yes I do," Lucius said simply, "Now prepare the Blue Room." 

"Yesser, Meester Malfie sir," Pony nodded and raced off, the long copper colored pony-tail that gave her her name sweeping the floor behind her. 

Lucius stood there a moment, before sighing loudly and heading towards his own chambers. It was nearly dawn now, but no doubt Narcissa would still be awake. He frowned as he crossed over to the North Hall, it was part of the original Malfoy Manor, the stone here dating back to the 1300's. It always seemed much colder in this part, darker too. He sighed again and wished he hadn't dropped his robe earlier. Sometimes he wished he could move his chambers to the South hall, where Draco, and now Maggie's, rooms were located, that part of the manor was only 200 years old and considerably warmer. But traditionally the lord of the manor stayed in the suite of rooms off the main hall, and tradition meant a lot to the Malfloys. 

When he entered his chambers none of the candles or lamps were lit, but a fire roared in the hearth, even in July. He approached the two wing-chairs that faced the fire, not surprised to find his wife sitting in one, staring at the flames. "Narcissa," He said in greeting, leaning down to place a kiss against her cool cheek. 

She didn't look at him, her blue eyes were locked on the fire, "Lucius, I trust your day was pleasant." 

It was only through years of practice that Lucius could detect the fury behind her polite words. "Pleasant enough," He cautiously sank into the armchair opposite her. "I bring news." 

"Oh?" Narcissa's cold eyes narrowed, but still she watched the flames, "Something to do with the girl you had Draco bring into our home?" 

Lucius sat stalk still, there was little that escaped Narcissa Malfoy's attention. "As a matter of fact, yes, it is about her. Her name is Maggie…" He stared at his wife, he hadn't expected this kind of reaction. Fury was literally radiating off her like heat from the fire. He frowned, even if she had already figured out who Maggie was, what she was, that didn't explain her anger. Narcissa had to know he had never been a faithful man, just as he suspected his wife was not with out her own admirers… "She's my daughter." 

Narcissa's fingers were digging into the armrests on her chair, her knuckles white, "How –dare- you." She whispered. 

"My dear," Lucius began, shocked by the venom in his wife's voice. "The affair is long over, the girl's mother meant nothing to me. I-" 

He was cut off by Narcissa's cold laugh. "Lucius, I don't –care- about your dalliances, your whores." She spat, "What I care about is being made a fool of by my husband. What I care about it the fact that you disgrace me by bring your bastard here, as if I would ever really consent to mothering some little slut-" 

"Now see here Narcissa!" Lucius jumped to his feet, just as his wife did the same. Though he didn't pull his wand. 

But she did. 

"Incendio," She whispered, watching as the flames from the fireplace leapt up and over her husband. 

Lucius fell to his knees, screaming as the flames practically devoured him. He heard a door slam as Narcissa left, then everything went black. 

Reviews are like candy! 


	6. Awake

A/N – Keep the reviews coming, I love 'em all! 

In the Company of Snakes 

By: Cousin Mary 

Part6 

Maggie was just starting to fall asleep in her huge blue silk covered bed when it hit her. At first it felt almost cold, like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice water over her. She sat up with a sharp gasp and looked down at herself, expecting to see whatever had startled her awake. But no, nothing was there, she was fine. She rubbed her eyes and lit the candle at her bedside. There had been something though, and the aching awareness of whatever it was remained. 

Her skin felt tight as she climbed out of bed and she nearly stumbled at the sensation of it. Not quite pain, but the kind of thing she'd learned meant someone close by was going through something… intense. The feelings were vague, but none-the-less always right. Maggie gritted her teeth as she pulled on her robe and moved into the hall. The cool wood felt good under her strangely hot feet as she moved to her brother's door and knocked gently. She waited a minute, but didn't hear him moving around, so she knocked again only this time louder. 

She heard Draco mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'go away.' She sighed and opened the door. 

Draco sat up groggily, the torchlight from the hall spilled in over his bed, causing him to blink hard and shade his eyes, "Dammit Maggie, what is it? What, you need a teddy bear to get to sleep? Or just a swift kick to the head?" 

"Wow, somebody's grouchy!" Maggie giggled as she went to sit next to Draco as he continued to curse her under his breath. "I just wanted to see if you were all right." 

"I was fine until you decided to blind me," Draco stopped blinking enough to glare at her, "Why wouldn't I be all right?" 

Maggie stared out the door a moment, just looking out into the empty hall, "I-, it's nothing really," She flinched, the weird sensation across her skin wasn't going away. It was something she'd never felt before, but she was pretty sure it wasn't a good thing. "I think something's wrong." 

"With me?" Draco looked confused. He looked past Maggie and out into the hall. "What?" 

Maggie shook her head as if clearing it, "I don't know, it's just," She paused, shrugging, "I get these weird feelings sometimes…" 

"You're fooling," Draco eyed her shrewdly, "You're telling me you're a bleeding psychic?" 

Maggie felt herself getting more and more anxious, she could tell Draco didn't believe her, but that wasn't what was causing her to break out into a cold sweat. "Something wrong, I- I think somebody might be hurt or sick or something." 

Draco tried to hold back the snort of disbelief that begged to come out. Trelawney hadn't exactly made him a believer, but he supposed he might as well humor his new found sister. Looked as if –she- believed in the gunk at least. "Did you see an omen? Bird fly backwards through the window? Full moon shine red?" 

"No, no," Maggie seemed too distracted to notice Draco wasn't hanging on her every word. She pulled her knees up on to the bed and hugged them to her chest. "My skin feels funny, but it isn't my skin." 

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. Oh yeah, that made sense. He looked at his sister a minute, before doing the only thing that came to mind. He poked her in the ribs, hard. Maggie let out a surprised yelp and nearly fell off the bed, he grabbed her and hauled her back up. "Seems like your skin to me." He told her cheekily. 

Maggie just glared at him. 

"Probably just a nightmare," He said, yawning and laying back against his pillows. "Or you're allergic to the detergent Pony uses on the sheets and will wake up with a hideous rash. Either way, nothing to do about it now but go to sleep and worry about it in the morning." 

Maggie sat there frowning, "I don't know, something just doesn't feel right." 

"Everything's fine Maggie, go back to sleep." He ordered in a grumbling voice that said he was already half asleep himself. 

Maggie sighed and went back to her room and blew out her candle. She laid down and caught herself scratching her arms, they iched. "Great," She mumbled, as she pulled the covers up, "Draco's probably right, I'm gonna get a rash." 

When he came screaming back to consciousness, Lucius Malfoy found he was still on fire. The black and green flames of the Incendio curse could not be extinguished by normal means, they were magical and thus only magic could stop them before they devoured whatever they burned. But somehow, a strangled laugh escaped Lucius's cracking lips, he didn't think Narcissa was planning on coming back to stop anything. 

He had never felt such pain, even the Crucio curse didn't hurt this much! Or maybe it did, Voldemont had never caught him completely by surprise with his curses, he'd always been able to brace himself, even if just a little. As he considered that, Lucius realized he was losing focus, going a bit mad from the pain. He tried to gather what was left of his strength as he started to crawl across the floor, his progress agonizingly slow. 

He laughed again, a humorless gurgle of a noise. Narcissa, his wife, his mate and his partner. Given a thousand lifetimes he would have never guessed she would have had it in her to do this. He looked up to the velvet chord hanging just out of reach, his only hope. With the last of his strength he threw himself up on his knees and grabbed for it. 

The blood red chord slid between his blackened fingers before he crumbled back to the floor. Hopefully the house elves would come quickly and for once know what to do without being told, Lucius thought as his vision swam before his eyes and he once again escaped into oblivion. 

Reviews are like candy! 

A/N: Sorry to keep you hanging with Lucius, just wanted to get some more with Draco and Maggie in before... other developments *evil writer's grin*. Another part will be coming shortly, just need to type it ;-) 


	7. Long Night Ahead

In the Company of Snakes 

By: Cousin Mary 

Part7 

Draco was still tossing and turning in his bed trying to get comfortable again, still mumbling about inconsiderate sisters and rashes when the house-elf Pony shot into his room like a rocket. 

"Li'l Meester Malfie! Li'l Meester gots to wake up!" The pink elf jumped onto the bed and started shaking her employer's son. With one webbed fingered hand on each side of his head she bounced around in a frenzy. 

"Ack!" Darco sat up, trying to fling the offending creature away, "What is it now? Can't a man sleep in his own bed for more than-" 

"It's your pappa Lil' Meester!" Pony's high-pitched wail so loud Draco's ears began to ring. "He's hurt real bad!" 

"What?" Draco stilled and the house-elf slid off his head. "Father's hurt?" 

"Yesser! Donkey's with him in Meester's room now but he's in no good shape!" Pony started hyperventilating and looked as if she might pass out any minute. "Donkey said get you so Pony did!" 

Draco quickly rose from bed and began pulling on his pant, "Where's Mother?" 

"Misses Malfie is gone," Pony told him anxiously, bouncing from one foot to the next, "Gotsta hurry sir, the Meester is no good, very bad!" 

The boy nodded and swept out of his chamber and down the hall towards his parent's rooms. His pale brows were drawn together in a worried frown and he finally broke into a run when he reached the main part of the house. He'd never seen Pony so worked up, how could his father have injured himself? He practically flew up the final stairs and the door literally banged on the hinges as he threw it open. 

What he saw nearly made him gag. His father, and he only knew it was him because the house elf had told him it was, lay across the Turkish carpet a near black mess. He'd obviously been burned, and very badly, but Donkey had put out the flames at least. Draco raced to his side, "Father!" 

The wizard's pale eyes cracked open at his son's voice, a startling blue against the mottled red and black of his skin. "Draco," he croaked, "Thank Merlin." 

"Father," Draco looked over him frantically, almost no part of his father's body had been left untouched by the flames, "We've got to get you to the hospital." 

"No!" Lucius's hand shot out and captured his wrist, "No doctors, no one must know. You, you can help me." 

"Father…" Draco's frown deepened, "This is more than I've ever-" 

"No doctors!" And with that, Lucius fell unconscious yet again. 

Draco stared down at his father, finally deciding he had to do something. Pulling his wand, he used Mobilicorpus to lift his father and float him into his parent's huge bathroom. He then laid him down in the deep sunken tub and used another spell to remove what was left of his clothes. He frowned, the skin beneath was almost worse for being trapped against the burning cloth. 

"Donkey! Pony!" Draco called out, surprised at how eerily calm his own voice sounded. He was detaching himself from the situation he supposed, in order to do what he must to save his father. 

"Yesser Li'l Meeser?" The house elves raced in, eyes huge and watering at their master's fate. 

"I need you both to go to my room and fetch my caldron and the green chest from my closet." Draco pushed a hand through his hair and looked at the still waiting elves, "NOW!" 

As the servants scurried away, falling over each other in their haste, he looked down again at his father. "I'll save you Father, I swear." 

Maggie woke to the sound of a loud crash coming from Draco's room. Confused, and still half asleep, she stumbled down the hall and pushed open the door just in time to see the house elves pulling trunks, boxes and assorted other things from Draco's closet. "Hey," Maggie shuffled into the room, "What're you guys doing? Where's Draco?" 

"Missy Malfie!" Pony stopped tugging on a large case long enough to look up, "Meester Malfie is hurt and the Li'l Meester is gonna help him, he needs his lotions though." 

"Lotions?" Maggie blinked, then took a closer look at the trunk the elves were lugging. "Oh, potions!" 

"Yes, lotions," Pony nodded just before she, Donkey and the trunk disappeared with a 'pop!' 

Maggie stood there dumbly while her brain woke up the rest of the way. Her eyes widened, "Father?" She took off running down the hall in the direction she hoped led to her father's room. She found a kitchen, a huge dinning room and had just stepped into the grand ball room when Donkey appeared before her. 

"Li'l Meester said to get you," The small peanut colored elf told her, grabbing her hand and yanking her away in another direction. 

"I was trying to find it," Maggie explained, "I got lost though." 

"Yesser Missy Malfie, easy to get lost here. Pony does all the time!" Donkey let out a loud braying laugh that shocked Maggie. Well, it was obvious why he had his name, he sounded just like a donkey! 

"Uh, yeah," Maggie nodded, "What's wrong with my father? What happened?" 

"Don't know," The elf frowned, "Donkey find him all hurt up, fetched Li'l Meester to help." 

Maggie was led into the most sumptuous bedroom she'd ever seen. Even the honeymoon suites in Vegas she'd seen on TV had –nothing- on this room. All exotic tapestries and luxurious rugs, the room screamed privilege and lavish comfort. She shook her head, there'd be time to stare later. "Where's my father?" 

"Maggie!" She heard Draco's voice call from the next room, "In here." 

As soon as she walked into the bathroom Maggie's head began to swim. The air was thick with the steam from the caldron Draco was leaning over. Her brother's forehead was dotted with sweat as he carefully added ingredient after ingredient into the bubbling mass. "Where's-?" She stared to ask before she spotted the stub, then she almost screamed. 

Lucius lay there, floating in a solution Draco was adding to as he went along. He looked horrible! His skin was a mass of burned welts and blue-black streaks of dead flesh. His hair had burned off completely, he almost didn't look human anymore. 

"He's getting better," Draco mumbled as he leaned over to add a blue concoction to the already swirling mixture. 

"This is better?" Maggie backed up against the wall, wring her hands. "Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" 

"Before he passed out Father made me promise not to," Draco frowned and continued working. 

Maggie stood there, not knowing what to do. She'd never been particularly gifted in potions and didn't have a clue what she should do. "Should I open the window?" She asked as the air became so thick with steam she could hardly breath anymore. 

"Just a crack," Draco instructed, not stopping in his work. 

She opened the window and sat down in a corner away from both Draco and her father, she didn't want to mess anything up and possibly make things worse. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, feeling the skin still prickling uncomfortably beneath her finger tips. So this is what'd she'd felt earlier. Oh why hadn't she thought to check on her father as well?! "What happened?" Maggie asked finally. 

"Incendio curse, I think," Draco frowned, "And Mother's missing." 

"You think something happened to her too?" Maggie's eyes widened. "They were attacked? Right in their house?" 

"Mother's things are gone as well," Draco told her quietly. 

At first Maggie thought he meant someone had robbed them, but then she realized what exactly he was saying. His mother was gone, as in she'd left, for good. Maggie bit her lip, "Do you think she…" 

"I don't know what to think," Draco's voice was almost cold as he began chopping something new for the brew. 

She nodded, and took a deep, steadying breath before asking, "Will Father be all right?" 

"I don't know," Draco's pale eyes finally met hers, but he quickly looked back to the cauldron, "I don't know if I'm good enough." 

Maggie pulled her knees up to her chest, a childish response to trauma she'd never really outgrown. She'd spent her whole life wishing she had a father, and now that she finally did, she might lose him. "If- if we can't take him to a hospital, is there somebody we –could- call?" 

Draco's head shot up, "Yeah, there is someone...." 

Reviews are like candy! 


	8. Bump in the Night

A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers, you guys are great! 

In the Company of Snakes 

By: Cousin Mary 

Part8 

A few minutes later Maggie was standing in the impressive drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Since Draco was deeply involved in his potion and someone had to stay with Father anyway, it had been left up to her to go for help. She understood the logic, but still, the idea of just dropping in on a wizard she'd never met at, she glanced at the clock, four in the morning, wasn't the first thing on her list of super fun happy things to do. But, she sighed, Father needed help and therefore she had to do this. 

"Just stay calm, do this and get it done," She mumbled to herself as she reached up to take a hand full of silvery powder from the enameled box sitting on the high mantle. "Here goes nothing," She whispered, before throwing a sprinkling of Floo powder and stepping in, "Severus Snape!" 

Maggie always traveled by Floo with her eyes tightly shut. Though she knew it wasn't magically possible, she could never quite shake the fear that one of these days she was going to bang into someone going in the opposite direction and die a most painful, splattering death. But after only a moment she was staggering into a darkened sitting room, still quite alive. 

She let go of the breath she'd been holding and looked around. The walls were lined with bookcases, all filled with heavy leather bound tomes, two chairs stood in front of the fireplace she'd just exited and… that was it. Maggie took a step forward into the mostly bare room, pulling her wand and whispering a charm so it lit up like a flashlight. The house was dark and almost unnaturally quiet. She peeked out into the hall, she could barely make out a few doors and a rickety stairwell. 

"Mister, I mean, Professor Snape?" Maggie called out, her voice trembling just a bit, "Professor? Are you here?" 

She made her way down the hall, past a small kitchen and what turned out to be the front door. The house was tiny! She hesitated at the base of the stairs, could he be up there? Judging from what she'd seen, the bedroom –had- to be up there, there were simply no more doors down on the ground floor. Plus, it was the middle of the night, he was probably sleeping. She debated walking up versus just yelling for him from where she was, and decided he was much less likely to blast her with his wand if she got it away from him before he woke up… she'd just explain that and everything else once he was awake and alert. 

Now that she'd decided what to do, Maggie couldn't seem to get her legs moving. Draco had informed her that though he seemed like the most unpleasant and surly wizard ever born, Severus Snape was, deep down, not that bad. Not exactly the glowing reassurance she'd been looking for. She swallowed, forcing down the burning ball of apprehension that was rising in her throat. She could do this, Father needed help. 

Maggie climbed the stairs slowly, wincing each time the wood creaked beneath her weight. Once she'd reached the top, the choice was simple, there was only one door. She raised her hand and turned the knob. The door creaked louder than the stairs, the hinges screaming like they hadn't been oiled in decades. Maggie cringed, waiting to hear the man inside yell or maybe even throw a curse or two at the door. But nothing happened. 

She waited another moment before craning her neck and peering into the bedroom. The drapes were pulled closed over the window, but from the light of her wand, Maggie could just barely make out the dark lump that had to be the professor on the bed. "Accio-wand," She whispered and nodded slightly when a twelve inch mahogany wand slapped into her waiting palm. 

"Now all I have to do is wake him up," She told herself, stepping into the room fully. "Professor Snape?" 

He didn't stir. 

"Professor Snape," She called out, louder this time. Still, he didn't move. Frowning, she stepped closer and called his name in a loud, clear voice, "Professor Snape!" 

Not a twitch. 

Maggie stood there a second, at a loss. Could anyone really be –that- heavy a sleeper? Then the awful thought occurred to her, how old was her brother's potions professor? Maybe he'd passed away. More than a little worried, she stepped up to the bed and nudged the man. "Professor?" 

At her touch he rolled over with a loud snore. Really loud, like a chainsaw going through a park bench! 

Startled, Maggie jumped back and in doing so, knocked over a nightstand holding a lamp and a small pile of books. She spun around to save the falling lamp, but tripped over a discarded robe she hadn't seen on the floor. She reached up to stop herself from nose-diving into the hardwood and ended up with a handful of black drapes. They tore. And everything, the nightstand, lamp, books, drapes and Maggie plunged down with a loud crash. 

She lay there, her face pushed into a pool of scratchy black fabric he'd used for his drapes. She could hear the tinkling of glass as what was left of the lamp fell apart. She almost laughed though when she heard something else, snoring. He was still asleep! 

She shook her head as she sat up, surveying the destruction around her. Moonlight poured in from the now bare window and made the mess look even worse than it had sounded. Books lay open, spines broken all across the floor and the lamp was broken way beyond any reparo charm. Three of the legs were broken off the nightstand and the drapes were down, so was the curtain rod that'd held them up to begin with. 

And Snape snored on. 

Maggie did laugh this time, climbing to her feet to stand above the oblivious wizard. He'd clearly taken a sleeping draught, since no one could sleep through a racket like that. She made her way gingerly over the broken debris and through the door that had to lead to the bathroom. It was a small, but clean white tile room and she immediately spotted the empty potion bottle on the sink counter. 

She picked it up, looking for the brand name so she'd know which pepper-up to wake him with, but it was unlabeled. "Of course," She mumbled angrily, "A potion master wouldn't –buy- potions, that would make this much too easy." 

She opened the medicine cabinet over the sink and looked at the row of unmarked bottles lined up according to color and bottle size. Now what color was pepper-up potion? She was pretty sure it was pink, but there were two pink bottles. She picked up the lighter of the two and cautiously took a sniff. "Ugh!" It reeked of knotgrass and she knew that wasn't in pepper-up, so she grabbed the dark pink bottle. She sniffed that one too, it didn't smell much of anything, but she wasn't sure if it was what she was looking for. 

She stared at the bottle. Well, what choice did she have? Her father needed help, and Draco said the professor could help… She carried the bottle back to Snape's bedside. 

"Hopefully this won't kill you," She told him before firmly grasping his nose and forcing open his mouth. She poured in the potion. 

She bit her lip and looked at him. He was pale, but not the ivory, almost white skin of a Malfoy, Snape's skin was more of a sallow kind of pale usually associated with someone who's been sick a long time. His hair was inky black and looked almost greasy against his starched white pillow. He wasn't very old, under forty, probably the same age as her father, Maggie thought. His brow was high and his nose was hooked. He wasn't bad looking per se, but he also didn't look like a –nice- man. A minute passed and then another, Maggie frowned and had almost decided the potion hadn't worked when the tips of Snape's hair began to smoke. 

Maggie took an unconscious step back, pulling her own wand and Snape's out of her robe pocket. He began twitching and his hair was smoking up a storm now. Well, at least she knew she'd grabbed the right potion! Now all that remained to be seen was whether it was strong enough. 

Severus sat up with a start and immediately reached for the lamp on his nightstand. His hand swept through empty space, he frowned and looked towards his left. No lamp, no nightstand. And why were the drapes open? Wait, where were the drapes? His dark eyes widened as he took in the disarray at his bedside. Had he caused this during one of his nightmares? He let out a string of colorful curses. 

His eyes swept over the rest of the room only to come across a young blonde girl staring at him like she wanted to run for her life. She was wearing a white satin robe over what looked like a blue nightgown. On her feet were slippers shaped like… rabbits? "Who the hell are you?!" He bellowed. 

"I- uh, w-well, I, er," Maggie stuttered, taking another step back, eyes huge and terrified. "I was sup-supposed to come get you." 

"Get me?" He snarled, reaching for his wand before he remembered his nightstand was tipped over. He glanced down to the floor but didn't see it. His eyes swung back to the shaking girl, quickly taking in not only his wand in her hand, but also her own and an empty potion bottle. "What did you give me?!?" 

"Nothing!" Maggie was almost hyperventilating, she staggered against the wall when his hand shot out and grabbed everything in her hands. She watched as he sniffed the empty bottle, "Just pepper-up," She explained quickly, "Cause you were out cold!" 

"I ask again, who are you?" Severus pointed his wand at the girl, she looked vaguely familiar, but he sure of hell didn't know any teenage American girls. "And what are you doing in my bedroom?" 

Maggie's mouth opened and closed a few times and Snape was unpleasantly reminded of Neville Longbottom as she flinched when he glared at her, clearly terrified. But then the girl did something Longbottom would never dare, she stepped forward and hit him! No, not hit… touched. Before he could even grasp what she was doing, her cool little hand was pressed across his forehead and then the room started to spin a bit and grew warm… 

Reviews are like candy! 

A/N: I decided Snape needed a summer house. I figure he wouldn't want to stay at Hogwarts year round, plus I figured Dumbledore wouldn't just let people Floo into the school unannounced. :) And please, keep those reviews coming! 


	9. Witch's Brew

A/N: Sorry no update last weekend, I was in Seattle as my honey OD'ed on baseball ;-) 

In the Company of Snakes 

By: Cousin Mary 

Part9 

Severus Snape paused in what he was doing and frowned. Why was he chopping ginger root? He looked down at the knife in his hand, it wasn't one of his. He next noticed that instead of his normal highly polished wooded work bench, he seemed to be working on… deep blue tile? Snape's head snapped up and his eyes swung around. He was in a bathroom! Standing, in his black night shirt, his feet bare on cold imported Spanish tile. The air was thick with a bitter tasting steam and… was that the young Mr. Malfoy standing next to him shredding willow bark?! "What the-?" 

"Keep working, he isn't doing very well," Draco didn't even look up, just carefully measured out the bark and added it to one of several small cauldrons he had brewing. 

Still disorientated Snape glanced behind himself and found what Malfoy the younger was so intent on, "Lucius," He gave a pained hiss, "Merlin, what happened?" 

In his slick bath, Lucius stirred slightly but didn't awaken. The exposed skin of his face, neck and upper chest above the water line was a deep red, almost like cooked lobster. His eyes were swollen shut and his hands floated to either side of him a mass of scar tissue. He looked ghastly. Like a nightmare made flesh. 

"Burned, Incendio curse," Draco answered for him, "You're working on the burn-healing paste while I handle the anti-nerve damage tonic." 

Snape found himself nodding as he continued chopping the ginger. He was at a loss as to how he came to be at what he now knew must be Lucius's bath, but refusing to help his former classmate simply wasn't an option. So he chopped, brewed and administered potion after potion. He and Draco barely talking as they worked side by side. He was dimly aware of passage of time as the stained glass windows against the wall lit up with dawn and proceeded to darken as the sun passed overhead. 

Hours had passed when Severus found a cool drink being pressed into his hand, he glanced down at the house elf who'd brought it only to discover a pale girl quickly hurrying by and delivering a drink to Draco as well. She turned then and sat down next to tub where Lucius still floated, oblivious to the world. 

Snape frowned at the girl as he drained his glass, some sort of health concoction that was supposed to replace a real meal. He watched as the girl stared intently into the murky bath, ringing her hands in obvious distress. "Who's she then?" Snape was almost surprised when he heard himself ask the question out loud, even more so when he realized he'd directed it at the young mister Malfoy. Since when did he have conversations with students? 

"That's Maggie, my sister." Draco rolled with shoulders, trying to release some of the tension. He didn't seem surprised at their exchange, or perhaps he was just too exhausted to recognize the oddity of it. "We should get back to work, the fluxweed infusion should almost be ready." 

It was as if a haze were slowly lifting and Snape found himself much more aware of his surroundings. He suddenly become conscious of the fact that the girl had been in the room nearly the entire time, just leaning against the back wall near the tub, silently sitting and staring. He also became startlingly aware of the fact that Malfoy the younger was, and had been for hours, displaying a level of potion mastery well beyond anything a mere student should possess. He glanced to Lucius, still bobbing unconscious in his dark, viscous medicinal bath. "What happened here?" He finally asked the questions he should have asked hours ago, "How did I arrive here and who did this to your father?" 

Snape watched Draco frown and take a step closer to the bathtub, no, to the girl. He sank down and knelt next to the girl who, the potion professor noted, was trembling. "We're not sure what happened exactly," Draco began hesitantly, but before Snape could interrupt, he continued, "As to who's responsible…" The boy pushed his hand through his sweat-drenched hair, "The only logical answer is Mother." 

The boy had almost whispered the last bit, but Snape heard it and his eyes widened in shock. Narcissa had-? He couldn't believe it. His eyes narrowed on the young girl, "There seems to be another possible suspect." 

The girl's eyes swept up, red-rimmed from lack of sleep and crying. "I didn't do this!" She jumped to her feet, "I would –never- do something like this! Especially to my own father!" 

Snape was exhausted and frustrated and instantly furious because of it. He was about to challenge the young chit that she was no daughter of Lucius Malfoy, when Draco pulled up to his feet beside her. One look at the two of them together was enough to close Snape's mouth with a snap. His brows drew together as he guessed the reason for Narcissa's fury. Of course nothing could excuse the woman's actions, but if he presumed correctly, the girl's presence at the Manor did explain a few things. "When did-?" He gestured to Lucius in the bath. 

"Last night, around three we guess," Draco stepped away from Maggie and took his place back before his cauldrons. The rest of the day was spent discussing the potions and possible treatments, while the girl just stared from the shadows. 

Snape had been given one of the guest rooms when everyone had become too weary to continue. Lucius was in a kind of stasis at the moment and would stay unchanged for at least a few hours. As the dark hared wizard collapsed across the deep red of the velvet coverlet he briefly wondered at how this had come to be. Lucius and Narcissa had always been, since graduation, their entire adult lives. Yet now it seemed Lucius was alone, for surely Narcissa wouldn't dare return. Lucius alone, with not one, but two children. Children that had to call upon him for help. 

Snape frowned as he shut stinging eyes. He would never say he and Lucius Malfoy were friends, had ever been friends, but he'd admit, at least to himself, he was worried. He sighed, turning his head into the pillow as if turning away from his thoughts on Lucius. And then, his last thought, just before drifting off into a dreamless sleep, 'just how the bloody hell did I end up here anyway?" 

Reviews are like candy! 

A/N: Short chapter I know, but hopefully more soon! 


	10. Musings

A/N: Keep those reviews coming! I love them and they really do motivate me to write faster and more often :)

In the Company of Snakes 

By: Cousin Mary 

Part10 

Draco Malfoy was exhausted, more than exhausted. He was emotionally and physically drained beyond anything he'd ever felt in his entire life. He'd always thought the phrase 'too tired to sleep' was a load of centaur dung, but here he was, tired beyond all measure, staring at his bedroom ceiling with eyes that just wouldn't close. He rolled to his side and shut his eyes tight, trying to absorb everything, accept what he couldn't change and at least get a little sleep. 

His father had always been so strong. His mother too, in her own way. And while yes, Draco had been the defacto leader of Slytherin, at least his own year, he'd never had any –real- say in his life. He could ask, connive and manipulate with the best of them, but at the end of the day he'd always needed someone's approval, be it his parents, Snape, or even occasionally Dumbledore. Yet here he was, fifteen years old, with his father in a coma, his mother gone and a newly discovered sister who apparently had the sight and who may or may not have used the Imperius curse on his potion professor. 

And it was all up to him. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was truly in charge. And it terrified him. 

His father needed him. His father believed in him, trusted him with his very life. And Maggie, well, Maggie needed a lot of things, that was obvious. His sister literally flinched if you looked at her wrong, he had no idea what her past was, but he was sure as hell it wasn't pleasant. But she too needed him, needed him to tell her it would be all right, even if she knew he was just making it up as he went along. She needed him to be strong, because no matter what her powers were, she didn't see herself as strong enough. And then there was his mother… he didn't know what to think about what had happened. On one hand he could see that Narcissa was capable of such a thing, but on the other… she was still his mum. 

Oh, and lets not forget Professor Snape, passed out in the guest bedroom. Draco groaned and punched at his pillow. It was going to be a long night. 

In the Blue Room, Maggie too lay awake. So much had happened in so little time. A week ago she'd been in hell, well, as close to hell as she could imagine. Then, suddenly, the end of the world, a light and Agent Peller had swooped in and rescued her before the Department of Mysteries could get their hands on her. She'd been questioned, prodded, fed what to say and what not to say in her new life and shipped off to England. And in less that 24 hours of getting to jolly ol' England, her new father was almost killed by her stepmother who left, and she was left with her brother, who was great, but who was bound to start asking questions soon. And she didn't have any answers. 

Since she couldn't sleep anyway, Maggie slipped out of bed and walked over to the large window that dominated and entire wall of her new room. Pushing aside the deep blue drapes, she sat heavily down on window seat and drew her knees to her chest. She stared up through the beveled glass at the moon, settling her head on her knees with a loud sigh. 

"Missy Malfie?" 

Maggie looked back as the pink house elf popped into her room. She frowned a bit, it wasn't time to get up, and she'd already eaten… "Yes Pony?" 

"Yessum Missy," The thin bodied elf slipped across the floor on silent feet and climbed up next to her on the seat. She settled herself comfortably down, pulling her knobby knees up to mimic Maggie. She stared at the human girl with large round eyes for a moment before settling her head on her bent knees and asking, "Whatcha thinkin'?" 

Maggie's lips twitched involuntarily, "Nothing too interesting, just how strange life can be." 

Pony seemed to take a moment and think about it, breathing in and out through her large front teeth, it whistled a bit. "Life can be very strange Missy Malfie." 

Maggie nodded, looking back out at the moon. 

The elf sat next to her for several minutes, quietly whistling as she thought. "Strange, like how Meester Malfie didna have a daughter and now he has you, and you're almost grown upped." 

"He always had me as a daughter," Maggie explained, "He just didn't know about me. I was in America." 

"America?" Pony echoed, "Like with Uncle Yankee Doodle and the Statue of Sam?" 

"Liberty." 

"Uncle Liberty," Pony nodded, "Sorry Missy." 

"That's okay, " In spite of herself Maggie smiled. 

"Missy?" Pony asked quietly, "Is the Meester going to be all better soon?" 

"I don't know," The girl frowned, "Draco and Professor Snape are working on it." 

"I like the Processor," Pony grinned then, "He smells like peppermint schnapps!" 

Maggie stared a moment, then started laughing. Her shoulder started shaking and she cackled like a loon. "Oh god!" She held her hand over her stomach, she was laughing so hard it hurt. "Probably not schnapps, Pony. Peppermint drops maybe, peppermint oil, not, heheh, schnapps." 

"No, schnapps," Pony insisted, nodding as she spoke as if to show how sure she was, "Donkey drinks schnapps on Tuesdays and sometimes it's peaches and sometimes and it peppermints. And the Processor don't smell much like peaches." 

Maggie was still snickering, "No, I suppose Professor Snape doesn't smell much like a peach." 

"Donkey smells like a peaches sometimes though," Pony continued. 

"On Tuesdays?" 

"Only some Tuesdays," Pony told her. 

"Ah, well," Maggie grinned, "That's okay then." 

"Yessum, all okie dokie," Pony nodded, "And as soon as the Meester's better then all will be okie dokie." 

"Yeah, as soon as he's better," Maggie sighed, turning to look back out the window. 

Pony affected a loud sigh next to her and stared too. 

On the other side of the house, Lucius stirred in the dark. He was floating in a luke warm goo and the air around him felt uncomfortably cool. He sank deeper into the wetness around him, but was disgusted by the oily stench of it. Gathering his wits, he surmised where he was and quickly flicked on the small reading light by the tub. 

When he saw the condition he was in, he gave a sharp gasp. He was as pink as a new born! The potion he floated in had the consistency of raw egg, it was a deep green color, but flowed of his flesh as easily as water when he raised his hands from it. His hands, he was pleased to see, were nearly healed and no longer the tangled mess of scars he remembered. He flexed his finger experimentally, most of his mobility had returned. He vaguely remembered Draco hovering over him. Well, the boy had done well. 

Taking a deep breath, Lucius lifted himself from the tub. He had to practically crawl to the sink, but once there, he collected what was left of his dignity and climbed to his feet. His legs wobbled, but held. 

He took a glass from beside the sink and held it under the faucet, filling it. He was so thirsty and the first drops to hit his tongue were pure heaven. The rest of the glass wasn't so easy, his throat tried to close and he had to literally force the rest down. Disgusted by his own weakness, Lucius slammed the glass down, shattering it. One piece jumped up and he had to jerk his head away to avoid getting it in his eye. He felt a sharp sting as a tiny shard buried itself in his cheek. 

Clenching his jaw in annoyance, Lucius turned to the mirror to pick it out. When he saw his refection though, his breath hissed out even as his hand lifted to his face. His skin across his face was as pink as that on his arms and chest. His hair was gone, as were his eyebrows, even lashes. There were welt like marks across his chin and the bridge of his once perfect nose. His cheek was bleeding from the glass, but the red blood looked especially bad against his too pink skin. 

"Dear Merlin," Lucius gently probed with his finger and pulled out the shard of glass. He felt numb with shock as he carefully set the glass down. He glanced around the room then, took in the many simmering cauldrons and empty bottles. Hours and hours of work had taken place here. Just how severe had his injuries been? He looked back at his reflection, his vision swam. 

"Narcissa tried to kill me," He whispered as he collapsed to the floor. 

Reviews are like candy! 


	11. Morning

In the Company of Snakes 

By: Cousin Mary 

Part11 

Lucius was still sprawled across the bathroom floor when Severus went to check on him the next morning. The black hared professor gave a pained hiss when he saw his old schoolmate condition. With dried blood across his cheek, still naked and red skinned, with lingering trails of burns and welts, there weren't many that would recognize this man as the highly polished aristocrat he once was. Severus moved to the unconscious heap on the floor and carefully rolled him onto his back. The man let out a low moan as morning light hit his swollen eyes. 

"There, there Lucius, you're all right," Severus was surprised to hear himself try and calm the other man. And even more surprised when it seemed to work. And Poppy said he had no bedside manner! Using mobilicorpus, he moved Lucius into the bedroom and laid him out on the cool black silk sheets, if the man had regained consciousness during the night it was apparent he no longer needed the medicinal bath. 

Severus stared down at Lucius. Oh how the mighty had fallen. Once upon a time, in his younger school days, Severus had looked up to Lucius as all that he would never be. Though Lucius had only been two years ahead of him, he would admit, at least to himself, that he'd in some sense looked up to the older boy. Malfoy had been popular, or at least as popular as any Slytherin could be. He'd exuded charm, but also an inherent menace that Severus had admired and tried to imitate. Yes, Lucius Malfoy had always seemed so sophisticated, so in control of himself and the world around him. Never a hair out of place, always well dressed and so full of the right breeding, wealth and culture that it elicited either envy or awe in all he met. 

But now… Severus pulled a chair to the bedside as he pulled just the sheet over the burned man, flinching as Lucius let out a moan at the unpleasant sensation on his too sensitive skin. Now Lucius was helpless, vulnerable, stripped of all his finery, his beauty, his ability to steal another's confidence with a single arched brow… now all there was, was a fellow human being in need of help. Snape sighed, pity was –not- something he'd ever thought he'd feel for Lucius Malfoy. 

"What are –you- doing here?" Lucius's eyes cracked open and his voice came out in a horse croak. 

"Stealing the silver of course," Severus sneered at him, "What do you think I'm doing here Malfoy?" 

Lucius frowned, "Draco called you." 

Severus began to grow annoyed, "You're very lucky I am here Lucius, though your son is more gifted than he ever let on in my class, it should have taken a small army of mediwitches to save your sorry life." 

Lucius glared, but said nothing. 

Snape held his glare with one of his own for a full minute before rising and fetching a few pre-made potions from the cabinet in the bathroom, "Here," He thrust a small pink bottle at the other man, then a few more for good measure, "Drink this, then the blue. Are you hungry? After breakfast you'll need to take more." 

Lucius was silent as he swallowed the potions with a grimace, "Where's my son?" He asked then. 

"Still sleeping I'd assume." Snape sank back down into his chair, "He had been up for," He glanced at the clock on the wall, "Nearly 40 hours straight." 

Lucius started at that, looking at the clock himself before closing his eyes tightly, "Was it that bad?"  
  


"As I said, you're lucky to be alive Malfoy," Snape answered softly, "Your son was relentless. I can honestly say he did as well as any potion master twice his age." 

Lucius let out a bitter bark of a laugh, "So at least one of them was loyal." 

"You speak of your daughter?" Snape leaned closer. 

"Maggie? No. Narcissa…" Lucius's eyes reopened and he struggled to sit up. 

"Lay back," Snape ordered brusquely. He sighed then, "So it's true then?" 

"I'd think that's obvious," Lucius was breathing hard from just the exertion of trying to rise, he collapsed back into his pillow gratefully, "She looks just like me." 

"I didn't mean the girl," Snape glared. 

"I know," Lucius's lips quirked up into almost a smile, but then his eyes took on a far away look as he stared up at the coffered ceiling. "I never expected... Narcissa is my other half. She…" 

"She's left you know," Snape told him almost sharply, but there was something in his voice that was also kind, stopping Lucius before he waxed poetic about a woman who'd tried to kill him. "Her things are gone, the children know." 

Lucius didn't so much as blink, but he grew impossibly still. Snape almost had to look away when he saw blue eyes glisten before a hot tear fell across still red cheeks. "She's gone?" His voice was small, it nearly cracked. 

Snape stared, unable to believe what his eyes were telling him. In twenty plus years of acquaintance he'd never seen Malfoy express an emotion other than distain or amusement, even at his wedding he'd seemed only mildly pleased. But now… Lost, it was the only word to describe it. Lucius looked like a lost child, a lost child in a very cruel world. "Yes," He answered simply. 

For another long moment Lucius was silent. No more tears fell, but his breathing grew shallow for several breaths before he closed his eyes and drew a long breath through his nose. When his eyes opened, he turned to the potions master and shook his head, "I don't know why you came Severus, but thank you." 

Snape stiffened, Malfoy expressing thanks, another first, "You're welcome… Lucius." 

Reviews are like candy! 


	12. Secrets

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Lots of love all around :) Keep 'em coming!

In the Company of Snakes 

By: Cousin Mary 

Part12 

Draco lay on his back staring up at the speckled sunlight peeking through the huge, leaf filled branches high over head. Though only a few hundred yards from the house, the west side of grounds were so thick with vegetation that the Manor was nearly blotted out from sight, he could almost imagine they were miles from anywhere. The blonde boy sighed contently and went back to the serious task of enjoying the warm summer breeze that slipped over him as the sunlight danced. This was one of his favorite spots, he came here to think, to be alone. He glanced over at Maggie, she was asleep with some sort of muggle magazine on her lap. Sometimes it was nice not to be alone, he smiled, at peace with himself and the world for the first time in a long while. 

Several days had passed since his father had regained consciousness and his strength was rapidly returning. Draco had been surprised when Professor Snape had volunteered to stay on at the Manor for awhile and help with Father's treatments, but even so, he was relieved not to have the burden of care fall to him alone. 

They were in there now, Draco's eyes swept in the general direction main house, probably in the library, talking. What they spoke of, he couldn't be sure, they'd grow quiet whenever he approached. 'Talking about Mother, most likely,' he thought with an unconscious flinch. He still didn't know what to think about the whole affair. Part of him couldn't accept that his mother, the woman who'd spent the last four years supplying practically all Slytherin house with sweet cakes, could ever commit such an act. Most of him though, coolly recognized things for what they were. While he still wasn't quite sure if either of his parents were Death Eaters, he knew at least his father had some dealings with them. The matter with Ginny Weasley his second year was proof enough of that. So it was not inconceivable that his mother had at least some peripheral involvement as well. And if his mother were a Death Eater, then the decision to kill his father shouldn't have been too difficult… 

His good mood spoiled by dark thoughts, Draco turned to the slightly snoring Maggie, nudging her awake. "Come on," He ordered gruffly. 

Maggie came awake blurrily, but took one look at Draco's expression and held her tongue. She climbed to her feet next to him and followed him though the woods. They walked for several minutes before they came to a small clearing, in the middle of which was a rather large fountain. She stopped at the edge of the trees and stared at the jetting water. The fountain itself consisted of a large dark pool, from the center of which rose a tree with reaching branches but no leaves, carved from a single block of white marble. Around the tree, curled a huge snake of some other darker, shinier stone. The snake's fanged mouth was open, and from its gaping maw spewed gallons of brownish water. The overall effect was more than a little unsettling. 

Anxiously, Maggie looked to her brother, but the sinister fountain didn't seem to phase him one bit. He walked to the water's edge and turned to wait for her. Screwing up her courage, Maggie approached cautiously. "Wha-what is this?" 

Draco smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes though. "A way out." 

"A way out of what?" Maggie almost took a step back, but stopped herself. 

"Don't you want to get away for awhile?" Draco eyed her, "Budge up," he mumbled then. 

It took a moment for Maggie to realize he wanted her to step into the pool, "Hell no, it's black! I can't see the bottom!" 

"Don't you trust me?" He asked innocently. 

"At the moment…" Maggie trailed off with a frown. She wasn't a very trusting person, the last few years had made sure of that. 

Draco stood at the lip of the pool, staring at the snake. "Maybe another day." 

Curious now, she leaned closer, "What is it?" 

"Part of the Manor," Draco eyed her strangely, "The oldest part." 

"Older than the house?" She frowned. 

"Much," He walked around the edge, balancing with ease, "The statue's only a few decades old, the pool though…" 

Maggie eyed the dark waters, following Draco slowly around the edge. There was a small rise around the pool, nothing more than hard packed earth from the looks of it, but it supported their weights and kept the water in. 

"Father says only Malfoys can come here," Draco increased his pace. 

"Or else what?" Maggie asked, speeding up as Draco caught up behind her. "Or do you mean they can't see it? Like a concealing spell?" 

"Don't know," Draco shrugged, nearly running now, "Never brought anyone else here." 

"Just you and your parents?" 

"No," Draco stopped suddenly, right in front of the snake. "Mother is a Black, not a Malfoy by blood." 

Maggie slowed until she too was standing still, she stared across the pool at her brother, "Blood is important," She said hesitantly, "Some say it's the only thing that is." 

Draco started walking again, Maggie kept pace, staying directly across the water from him. They moved in circles, counter-clockwise around the pool. They stared at each other as the water began to sluggishly swirl in the opposite direction. "Who told you that?" Draco asked, his voice sounded far away. "About blood?" 

"Nobody important," Maggie told him matter-of-factly, "He's dead now anyway." 

"And that's a good thing?" Draco arched a brow at her tone, "That he's dead I mean?" 

"Yeah, it is," She walked faster, Draco sped up. 

"The water's never done this before," He said suddenly. 

"What'll happen?" She asked, strangely no longer afraid. 

"No idea," Draco stopped then, staring down as the water stilled, "We shouldn't do this, not today." 

Maggie frowned, stopping as well, "Why not?" 

Draco took a step back off the ledge, walking around slowly to where Maggie stood. "Family legend says sometimes people don't come back from this place." 

"They die?" Maggie stepped off, feeling slight disoriented as she did. 

"No, no bodies," Draco shrugged, leading her back into the trees, "They just never come back." 

"You wanted me to step into the water!" She accused. 

"I didn't very well think you'd do it," He shot back, then smiled, "Nothing happens if you just step in. It's not deep. There's a secret passage from the statue to a tunnel that leads to the wine cellar under the house. Bit keen really." 

"Oh," Maggie frowned, looking back over her shoulder, she couldn't see the fountain anymore, just more trees, "We could go back." 

"Another day," Draco kept walking, "We have time." 

"I guess we do," Maggie sighed, following her brother back to the house. 

Snape glanced out the library window and watched as the children made their way back to the Manor. He saw Draco glance up at the window and nod in greeting, before slipping into through the side door behind his sister. The potion master turned to his companion, "Your children seem to be getting along well." 

"Yes, they are," Lucius said simply, sipping from the foul green potion that had been his only meal for days on end. 

"I take it you'll be sending Margaret to Hogwarts in the Fall?" Snape asked, only to make conversation really. Lucius had been slipping further and further into himself lately. There were shadows in his eyes, shadows that spoke of something he couldn't quite place. 

"I suppose I must," Lucius sighed, "They both must return shortly." 

Snape watched in fascination as the pale wizard frowned deeply in obvious distress. He wondered if Lucius even realized how unguarded he'd become, every emotion, every thought was so easily discerned from his once unreadable face. With a more critical eye, Snape took in the other aspects his old classmate appearance. His skin had almost returned to its original ivory hue, but despite the large quantity of tonics they'd gone through, his hair seemed to resist treatments. His eyebrows had grown back nicely, but the hair from his scalp was brittle and would begin to break and split almost as soon as it broke through the flesh. The lightness of his hair almost gave the man the appearance of an unearthly halo, and a halo had no place on a Malfoy. The skin on his neck was also severely scarred, the delicate tissue had been trapped closely under his burning collar and was possibly beyond repair. They were white, angry marks across otherwise perfect complexion. Only time would tell if they could be healed. "A fifth year then? Same as Draco?" 

"Ah, yes," Lucius looked around vaguely, "There are papers somewhere… the desk maybe?" 

Snape crossed to the huge mahogany table that passed for a desk in the cavernous room, his eyes slid over many business related documents, trade invoices and the like, before landing on a manila envelope with 'Maggie Miller' written in bold face type across the front, "This then?" He held it up for inspection. 

Lucius nodded and looked out the window, his thoughts far away, "Autumn will be here soon." 

Snape nodded absently as he opened the envelope and let a few of the papers inside slide out. "Her school records only go through her first year…" 

Lucius nodded absently, "After that she was privately tutored." 

"There's no record of that," Snape flipped through the papers again, stopping as something else caught his attention. His eyes widened, "There are… holes in her medical files." 

"Holes?" Lucius looked over, struggling to his feet and painfully stumbling to the desk, "Let me see." 

Snape placed the file on the desk before then both, his eyes quickly casting over the large paragraphs of the document that had been blacked out with magic. 

"Why would anyone do this?" Lucius asked astonished, "I've never seen anything to match this." 

"Where did these come from?" Snape asked, indicating the envelope. 

"An agent, an American Auror-" Suddenly Lucius's mouth clamped shut and that old unreadable expression came forth once again, "I shall handle this Severus, no need to concern yourself." 

Snape watched as Malfoy gathered the papers and slid them back into the envelope, then placed the whole collection in a drawer. Something was obviously not right here, and Lucius had just decided he couldn't be trusted. Snape frowned, deciding it was better to let the matter drop for now, "Very well Lucius, as you wish." 

The blonde nodded tiredly, almost absently locking the drawer before stumbling back to his seat by the window. "Are you hungry Severus? I'm sure the house elves wouldn't mind serving us a late lunch in conservatory." 

Snape walked slowly back to his spot across the way, settling against the window as well, "You can not have solid food yet Lucius," He reminded him gently. "Not for a least another day or two." 

Lucius sighed, giving the other man a crooked grin, "Then you eat, I'll watch and envy." 

Snape nodded, the edge of his lips quirking slightly, "Agreed." 

Reviews are like candy! 


	13. Concerns

A/N-1: Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated, every time I got online ffn would be down L 

In the Company of Snakes 

By: Cousin Mary 

Part13 

Over the next few weeks the Malfoy family fell into a comfortable routine. Draco and Maggie would wake and have breakfast together before slipping outside to walk the grounds and generally get better acquainted. Sometimes Draco would bring out his text books and attempt to catch his sister up on Hogwart's classes, but while she might not have the formal schooling of most wizards or witches, there didn't seem to be too many holes in her education. 

The children would return to the house around noon to lunch with their father and Professor Snape, both of whom had usually just woken up. The conversation was for the most part pleasant, but always formal. Though Lucius was healing quickly, he still tired easily and more often than not he and the potion master would retire to the library immediately after the meal. Draco and Maggie were then left to their own devices until supper, when they were expected to change into more formal clothes and meet the adults in the dining hall. Once there, the children had learned to stay relatively quiet as their father and Snape discussed current events or whatever intellectual or business related subjects that had occupied their afternoon. 

Maggie enjoyed her new life, she enjoyed the predictability of it. Predictability, to her, meant safety. As long as she knew where she was supposed to be and how she was supposed to act, she was happy. She'd grown close to her brother, and while he could be a bit arrogant and occasionally moody, she also knew that he cared about her. She trusted Draco, and she hadn't been able to say that about anyone for a long time. 

She still wasn't sure what to make of Professor Snape. He rarely spoke directly to her, even though at lunch they were encouraged to ask questions of both him and Father to 'further their understanding,' the black eyed man usually remained silent, or failing that, directed his comments to their father. Still, he seemed content to spend his afternoons with Father, caring for him without making the proud man feel incompetent, and for that she was indebted to him. 

The there was her father, Maggie sighed as she looked across the dining room table at Lucius Malfoy. It was another of their formal dinners, so her father and Snape were quietly talking as Draco and herself remained relatively silent. She studied the elder Malfoy as she pushed untouched lobster risotto around her plate. His hair nearly regrown, his skin unblemished, the only thing that gave away the fact that something had happened was the slightly haunted look that crept into his eyes occasionally. Oh he was fine usually, as long as he was concentrating on something. Like now for instance, now Lucius was talking with the Professor about potion ingredients originating from the Amazon basin. Now he was in his element: lecturing, teasing, ever so charming and just slightly sneering as he spoke on subjects he knew backwards and forwards. But then there'd be a lull in the conversation, Snape would reach for his goblet or look to his food and Lucius's thoughts would wander. His steel blue eyes would unfocus just a bit as he gazed inwards, his lips would press together. You could tell then, tell he wasn't the same as he'd been. 

It was in those moments that Maggie didn't know what to do, she'd look to Draco, but he always pretended not to notice their father's behavior, though she could see his jaw clench as he looked down at his plate. Maggie bit her lip and went back to her food. Father's mood would pass soon, he and Snape would go back to discussing fire-ant paste and sloth bile. Everything would go back to normal, and things would be fine again. 

Later that night, Severus Snape roamed the halls of Malfoy Manor as if he were patrolling the halls of Hogwarts. Lucius was long ago retired for the night, but the potion master was used to late hours and much more physical activity during his days. He was restless and didn't know what to do with himself, so he walked. He kept as brisk pace as he strode through the winding halls of the Manor. He soon found himself in the South Hall, where the children stayed. 

Pausing, he noted the flickering light coming from beneath one of the doors. He wasn't sure if this were the boy or the girl's room, but he frowned as a trace of something sulfuric hit his nose. Snape's eyes narrowed as he drew in a deep breath, tasting the air. Sulfur, holly and, was that umber? Raising his hand to knock, he dropped it when the sound of something heavy hitting the floor reached his ears. Grabbing the doorknob, he twisted and let himself in. 

Snape wasn't sure why he'd expected something malevolent to be taking place in the bedroom, too many years in the company of death eaters he supposed, but the sight that greeted him as he rushed into the room was merely Draco leaning over to pick up a fallen potion's book. He glanced about, but other than the small cauldron simmering away on a table by the window, there was nothing of any interest in the dimly lit chamber. 

"Mr. Malfoy…" Snape trailed off, not sure how to explain his presence in the room. He stared down his hawk-like nose at his student before approaching the cauldron and peering at its contents. He frowned, he didn't recognize it, "Just what are you brewing, boy?" 

"Nothing sir," Draco shrugged, "Just a variation on a sleep draught." 

"Mr. Malfoy, you can lie as smoothly as your father, but I can catch him as well," Snape sneered, looming over Draco as if they were in class, "Now, what are you making and to what end?" 

"We aren't on school grounds, Professor," Draco started out quietly, but as he spoke his voice grew louder and angrier. He was tired of not being told what was going on, tired of biting his tongue when his father and Snape talked over his head, just tired in general. "Look, you are a guest in –my- house and I owe you no explanation!" 

"You are right Mr. Malfoy, we aren't on school grounds," Snape's eyes flashed dangerously as he grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and drew him closer to the cauldron. "And therefore I need not follow Hogwart's rules. Now, what are you brewing." 

Draco swallowed audibly at Snape's quiet, menacing tone, not sure how to answer. 

"What's going on?" Maggie's voice came from the doorway. 

Snape turned slightly, his hand still on the back of Draco's neck. He glanced at Lucius's daughter, she stood there, obviously just awoken, wrapped up in a ridiculous fluffy blue comforter, her wand trembling in her hand… pointed at him. He sighed and shook his head, "Put that away you silly girl." 

"L-let him go," Maggie answered back, her voice shaking nearly as much as her hands. 

Draco broke away then and stood in front of him, blocking his sister's aim, "It's all right Maggie, Snape's just being Snape." His words were careless, but the tension was easily visible in his nearly hunched shoulders. 

Maggie reluctantly lowered her wand and shuffled into the room. "What's going on then?" She turned wide eyes first on her brother, then on Snape. 

The dark hared man rolled his eyes as the siblings huddled together like scared rabbits. "Bloody children," Snape breathed, turning back to the cauldron, "I could smell this all through the hall, Mr. Malfoy, you should know better than to brew untested potions outside a laboratory setting." 

"It's been tested," Draco picked up his book and began flipping through the pages. 

"Have you brewed it before?" Snape asked. 

"No, but-" Draco began only to be cut off. 

"Then as far as you are concerned it has –not- been tested," Snape lectured, "You have no idea how the potion will perform as it is being brewed, any warning signs the mix is incorrect will be overlooked by an inexperienced brewer. Potions' work requires proper ventilation, ready containment spells. Really, if this is how you've taught yourself so many potions, it's a wonder you haven't blown your fool self up long before now." 

Draco's eyes lowered to the floor as he frowned. "You're right, of course, Professor." 

Snape looked down at the boy, who now wouldn't meet his gaze. He sighed again, wondering if it was because he was Lucius's son, or his obvious talent for potions that made him reach out to the boy, "Draco, you did a fine job with your father, but you shouldn't take unnecessary chances. You have a gift." 

Draco glanced up, surprised to hear Snape use his given name. He hadn't done that since he was a small child, since before he'd started Hogwarts 5 years ago. "Thank you sir." 

Snape felt uncomfortable at the wonder he saw in the boy's face and looked back at the cauldron, "Now, the potion?" 

Draco stepped forward a bit, "Ah, it's for Maggie, sir." 

"Me?" The girl stepped up next to table too, mimicking her brother's stance. Suddenly Snape found himself surrounded by mini-Malfoys. 

"It's supposed to help block empaths, I thought it might help," Draco flipped a few more pages in his book before stopping on dog-eared page, "So you don't wake up screaming every time Father rubs a burn too hard." 

"You're an empath?" Snape's eyes widened as he looked down at the blonde head on his left. 

"N-not really, I- get feelings sometimes though." She turned and walked to the window and looked out almost fearfully, as if she expected someone to be there, listening in, "Father's been keeping me awake… He's troubled." 

"Well, this potion might help," Draco explained, watching her with concern as he stirred the potion as Snape looked on, "It shouldn't hurt to try it." 

"Finish the potion, but before taking anything, allow me to look over it at least," Snape shook his head, taking up the book, "No need for anyone to get poisoned this close to the start of the school year after all." 

"Thank you sir," Draco nearly smiled as he went back to his cauldron. 

Maggie did smile, right at Snape with such a look of gratitude that the potion master again had to look uncomfortably away. As he began to go over the complicated potion, Snape was surprised to realize how fond he was growing of Lucius's children. Quiet Maggie with her sad eyes and quiet smiles, arrogant Draco, so strikingly like his father, Snape shook his head. Fond of Malfoys, what was the world coming to? 

Reviews are like candy! 


End file.
